


Sir DAT ASS

by tourdefierce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has feelings about Arthur's arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir DAT ASS

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to nuclearsugars, who not only inspired this fic but did a quick, round about beta. It was originally for hermette's [Great Merlin Wet Fest](http://hermette.livejournal.com/102163.html). You can view the fic, with it's original photo inspirations [in these comments](http://hermette.livejournal.com/102163.html?thread=3439891#t3439891).
> 
> Originally posted to LJ: June 23rd, 2010.

Merlin is not sure what is worse, Uther thinking he's mentally deficient or finding out that the real reason Merlin can't pay proper attention to anything important (loose word here because really, nothing in _court_ is important to real people)--anyway, the King finding out that the real reason Merlin can't seem to pay attention is because he's a pervert.

A pervert for the Prince's arse.

There. He's admitted it. But really, Arthur may be a royal prat but his arse, oh goodness his arse, is truly fit for royalty and worth every bit of arrogance that Arthur has gained in his pathetically pampered life. It's incredibly plump, rounded with years of endless running and parrying and all sorts of Prince-like activities that it takes to be a future king. Merlin has seen it _bare_ and it is just as wonderful as everyone imagines. Cotton, as wonderful and expensive as it is, doesn't due Arthur's bum justice.

Merlin had thought, truly he was a bit overly optimistic in hindsight, that once he got the opportunity to touch that glorious backside his fascination would end.

Oh. Oh was he wrong.

"Merlin," Arthur hisses and Merlin snaps his head up from the Prince's shapely, yet sadly covered arse, to meet his eyes.

"What?"

Arthur makes a vaguely crude gesture with his hand, which Merlin could interpret to be numerous things they have done in the Prince's chambers, but chooses instead to just blush, try and look innocent. "Arthur, what do you want? I don't understand when you grunt and use hand signals. I'm a servant not one of your dim-witted knights."

Arthur looks scathingly perturbed and shushes him with a smack on the head. Merlin rubs the back of his head and goes back to staring at Arthur's backside. There was still at least another two hours of courtly things, Merlin really could care less except for the fact that it's keeping him from time he could be spent _with_ Arthur's arse and not just staring at it, dreaming of what he can do with it as soon as they get alone.

Merlin has been thinking about it all day. Arthur had insisted of a bath in the morning, which provided Merlin with plenty of bum-ogling time as well as hands-on time. Unfortunately, Merlin had been too preoccupied with Arthur's cock down his throat, Merlin's own hands neglecting the cock straining against his breeches in favor of gripping that lovely bum of Arthur's, squeezing and pressing and using it to push Arthur's cock further down his throat until Arthur had come, messily.

Merlin had been so preoccupied with the whole bum squeezing into orgasm that he had forgotten about court and time. The result was them dashing into the main hall with seconds to spare and Merlin's trousers being beyond uncomfortable in his state.

What the hell is the point of being a wizard of life and fucking death if he couldn't turn back time every once in a while to get a good hour doing whatever he pleased with Prince Arthur's arse? Obviously, the Old Religion hadn't factored in the Prince's behind when they were assigning powers.

"Merlin!"

Merlin looks up at his name, to find the entire court staring at him like he has some grievous head injury.

"Um, long live the King?" Merlin says with a little smile but Arthur just shakes his head and apologizes to his father before practically shoving Merlin out of the main hall.

"What the ever-loving-fuck, Merlin? Are you honestly that useless?" Arthur whisper-yells in a way that Merlin has never really been able to perfect without sounding like a whiny girl.

"Oh," Merlin hisses back as they push and shove each other down the hall. They stop just outside Arthur's rooms as the Prince fiddles with the keys in his pocket. "Says the one who actually got to come this morning. I've had to stand all day in that stupid all with all those stupid people, doing stupid courtly things while having to stare at your stupid bum!"

Arthur arches an elegant eyebrow as a serving girl gasps, her eyes wide at Merlin's obvious tirade, before she excuses herself with a curtsey and runs from the room. Merlin blushes all the way down his toes.

"Arthur," Merlin whines, not missing the way the Prince's mouth tugs at the corner. "Can we please just... put me out of my misery?"

Arthur laughs, a pure and wondrous sound at any other time. Right now, it just makes Merlin want to come in his pants while simultaneous punching his princely, prat of a face.

"Yes, I suppose you've suffered enough," Arthur says as he moves to close the door. Merlin wants to shout, 'Enough?' but the thought gets lose as Arthur actually turns around to shut the door, his arse flexing behind his breeches and the cloth of his tunic bunching up at his lower back to expose the perfect peach that is Arthur's amazing bubble butt.

Merlin's mouth starts to water imagining all the things he's done and wants to do again and again to that lovely ass.

"Merlin," Arthur says and totally interrupts Merlin thoughts. It is only then that Merlin realizes that his prince hasn't turned around. Indeed, he's made himself even more comfortable against the door, spreading his legs and crossing his arms to pillow his forehead.

Merlin whimpers. Arthur huffs, his shoulders scrunching and his arsecheeks flexing in a way that can only be described as tantalizing.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur practically whispers and it doesn't take much before Merlin is moving, bunching clothing away from Arthur's arse until his tunic is up around his shoulders and his breeches and somewhere around his equally praise worthy thighs.

"Take off your trousers."

Merlin blinks and realizes he's been rutting against Arthur's bum without having thought to take off his own breeches. He groans and Arthur laughs. "Goodness, I can't believe my backside makes you this wet."

Merlin nips at the lean line of Arthur's neck and jerks at his laces. "If I had knickers, Arthur, they would be soaked. I'm not ashamed of it." Arthur laughs again, his head thrown back as Merlin finally gets his breeches unlaced and his cock out to push against the softness of Arthur's behind.

Merlin moans shamelessly as Arthur arches his back in that perfect posture that nearly always brings Merlin to his knees in the courtyard, his well rounded ass presented on a platter.

"Saw you staring today," Arthur murmurs. Merlin just nods in response, too hot and incredibly hard for so long that he doesn't have time to stretch Arthur and resorts to just rutting against the crease of the two globes of his arse.

"I was getting so hard standing there, knowing you were thinking about doing this," Arthur says again and Merlin just moans, his forehead slipping do rest at the base of Arthur's head so he could watch the slip and slide of his cock against pert and perfect arsecheeks. "Tell me what you were thinking about, Merlin."

"Oh fuck, Arthur," Merlin moans and shakes his head; it is too much and he can feel the burn of his orgasm building at the base of his spine.

"Come on, Merlin. Tell me how wet I make you," Arthur practically purrs and Merlin wants to cry with how turned on he is, how good Arthur feels.

"Thought about squeezing it," Merlin says breathlessly. "Like this morning, with your cock, oh fuck, down my throat."

"Yeah?" Arthur says, his breath hitching a little. "What else?"

"Licking it, like that one time at the river when you let me--oh Arthurs, gods it's so good..."

"Let you _what_ , Merlin? What did I let you do to me?"

Arthur's voice is taunting but strained and Merlin increases the friction of his cock against Arthur's arse, grinding and thrusting as precome streaks the plane of Arthur's skin.

"You let me put my tongue in you," Merlin practically moans out, his eyes squeezing shut in pleasure.

"Felt good, having you there between my cheeks," Arthur continues. "Felt good to have you spreading my arse with your tongue."

"Oh fuck Arthur, oh good."

"Did I taste good, Merlin?"

Merlin can only moan, his head nodding in agreement as he finally takes Arthur's hips and fucks the clef of his arse with a consistent pace, sliding his cock past the tight pucker of Arthur's hole.

"You fucked me after that, remember? Fucked me by the river. Filled me up with your come," Arthur grunts out and Merlin cries out, so desperate to come and needing more, needing everything Arthur has to give.

"Touch yourself," Arthur orders in his future-king tone that sets Merlin off. "Come all over my arse, paint me with your come, Merlin."

And he does, he comes with a choked sound. His orgasm rocketing through him and twisting through his body until both the sounds he's making and his come are being yanked out of him. He trembles and collapses, bringing Arthur with him.

They both lay panting, tangled up in each other's limbs and it is only then that Merlin realizes that Arthur has come too. Merlin turns his head, his knees digging into the cold stone, and coincidentally comes face to face with Arthur's backside.

His come covered backside.

Merlin moans and buries his face between the cheeks Arthur's laughter filling the chamber as Merlin clasped his hips and _licked_ his come off the rounded, globes of perfection.

Never let it be said that Merlin didn't learn to walk on his knees for certain things. Arthur's arse certainly deserved royal treatment close to worship, even if the rest of him didn't.


End file.
